It is oftentimes necessary to move articles by groups from a particular location, including moving cylindrical articles, such as cans, by tiers from a pallet having a plurality of tiers vertically stacked on top of one another.
It is well known that articles can be moved onto a pallet from an adjacent surface, and that such movement can be effected by a movable arm urging the articles onto the pallet (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,713 and 4,978,275).
It is also well known that articles can be moved by tiers from a pallet onto a conveyor surface, and it is likewise well known that such movement can be effected by a movable arm pushing the articles from the pallet (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,810).